


More Than Just Morning Wood

by Lilbug121



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Emetophilia, Emetophobia, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 17:07:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2277846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilbug121/pseuds/Lilbug121
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Locus comes across Felix in an incredibly compromised position.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than Just Morning Wood

**Author's Note:**

> I noticed a severe lack of Emetophilia in this fandom and decided to right that wrong.

Waking up alone in bed was not uncommon for either Locus or Felix. They shared a bed out of convenience for sex, and only slept together as long as they were tired enough to do so.

Waking up alone in bed hearing retching sounds from the bathroom, however, was uncommon, which prompted Locus to investigate.

He was hardly surprised when he came upon the sight of Felix white-knuckle gripping the toilet seat, doubled over and looking absolutely miserable. He was a little surprised by just how miserable he looked though; he’d seen this man take a bullet with a straight face and this is what brought him, quite literally, to his knees? Locus almost scoffed, but at the same time the sight made his cock twitch in interest.

“You ok?”

“Do I look fucking ok?” Felix spat, grimacing as another wave of nausea hit him.

“You look like I’ve seen you worse.” Locus answers dismissively. As he spoke, however, he strolled over closer to Felix.

“Then go away, I’ll be fi-oh god“ the rest of his protest was cut off by a series of retches and dry-heaves. Locus rolled is eyes and stooped down more at Felix’s level, quirking an eyebrow.

“You were saying?”

“Fuck...off” he panted indignantly.

Despite both party’s protests, Locus lay a warm hand on Felix’s back and Felix in turn leaned into the touch. It could almost be called comforting. Almost. It was as close as comforting either of them was willing to give or receive, which worked just fine.

Felix also couldn’t help but notice the way Locus’s pants were beginning to tent, and he smiled inwardly. He knew it.

“You sick fuck,” he managed to gloat despite his compromised position. “Knew you were into some freaky shit but Jesus, this?” He grinned weakly.

Locus rolled his eyes. “You’re one to talk.”

“The fuck do you mean by that?” Felix answered, biting back another wave of nausea even stronger than the last.

Locus slid his hand up Felix’s back, gripping him by the back of the neck. “You think I didn’t notice? You were hard before I walked in” he growled quietly into Felix's ear. Felix bit back a moan. He wanted to feign control for just a little longer if he could. 

Felix heaved again, stomach clenching painfully and his throat spasming. “M…morning wood” he finally choked out. They both knew it was a weak lie.

Locus released his tightening grip on Felix’s neck and instead palmed the man’s cock, pulling it free from his pajama pants and eliciting whining moans from the smaller man. He moved to bring his body flush with Felix’s back, erection rubbing against his ass. Felix whined, bucking minutely into Locus’s grip while trying not to jostle his stomach too badly. He didn't want to vomit too soon and ruin it.

They kept extra lube in the bathroom, but it was suspiciously in easy reach of the toilet. Felix groaned when Locus scissored him roughly, but made no indication that he really wanted him to stop, especially when he slid his cock in slowly, savoring the way Felix’s body clenched around him when he gagged and retched.

Felix choked on bile again, and Locus bit down on his neck already bruised from the night before (and the night before that, and the night before that…). The nausea was almost unbearable, and he continued to gag, now interspersed with moans of pleasure and whines of pain and discomfort. He steadied himself on the toiled with one hand and was forced to clench his stomach with the other in a vain attempt to sooth it.

Locus took his free hand and stuck two fingers deep into Felix’s mouth, gagging him even further. He whined desperately, so close both to orgasm and to finally vomiting. He couldn’t tell which would be a greater relief.

Felix’s stomach gave a final painful clench as the heat pooling in his groin released, cum splattering his chest and vomit spraying out around Locus’s fingers, mostly splattering onto himself. The way Felix’s body clenched around Locus made him groan, stuttering his thrusts before pulling out and spraying Felix’s back with cum. He was dripping with sweat and splattered with vomit and jizz, and the sight made Locus’s spent cock jump the tiniest bit. Maybe if it wasn’t so early he thinks, almost regretfully.

“You look disgusting” he comments, wiping his vomit-covered hand on Felix’s shirt before getting up and tossing a towel in Felix’s general direction, otherwise leaving him a heaving tired mess.

“And you left the Ipacak in your nightstand. Just ask next time.”


End file.
